


What it Is You Do (To Me)

by corellians_only



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: (are those a thing?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom!Javi, F/M, FaceTime Javi AU, Javi's too-tight shirts, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Praise Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is no plot, Vaginal Fingering, also known as the vest fucking fic, authority kink, vest kink, vest-wearing Javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellians_only/pseuds/corellians_only
Summary: When you see Javi in his vest for the first time while he's on duty in Downtown LA, you can't help but have a few questions for him over dinner.Vaguely set in the same universe as "lines, and other things unforeseen."
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	What it Is You Do (To Me)

It’s a hot day, today, the sun bearing down on LA in a punishing fist. But the fan at the boutique is cool, an artificial breeze pushing at your back as you exit the store and step onto the street. You’re not often in this area, but your client had insisted on the dress from this designer and it was the only place in town that still had it stock.

You don’t want to go back to work yet, so you take the opportunity to wander, wide-frame sunglasses hiding your face from the sun’s glare. Maybe you should get a pair like Javi’s, you think, recalling the way his eyes shine from behind the golden aviators.

A flash of metal catches your eye, and you freeze, feet tripping on your woven espadrilles. Javi’s voice echoes in your mind, warning you that those shoes were _stupid_ and _impractical._

For a moment you think you’ve conjured him with just your thoughts. He’s there, across the street, arms crossed against his broad chest as he speaks to another officer.

Alarm settles in the pit of your stomach — you’ve never seen him openly carry a weapon, much less two — but he seems relaxed, smoking on a cigarette as he points to something on his phone and smirks. The man must be a coworker, you muse, but to be honest you’re far more concerned with what Javi’s wearing and less with what he’s doing.

He’s never mentioned a vest before, is all you can think, mouth parting as your tongue drags across your lower lip in an unconscious expression of desire. What is it, you wonder, that makes it look so good? Biting down, you tilt your head and consider. The cinch around the waist? The way it emphasizes the strength of his shoulders, his arms? Or maybe it’s the way he wears it, molded to his skin and breathing into its authority?

—

You ask him about it at dinner that night, picking out the olives in the rice dish he made; _picadillo_ , he had called it. 

“So I saw you today,” you mention, intently scrutixzing the grain of rice on your fork.

“Oh?” he smiles, amused as he watches the small pile of olives grow larger on the rim of his plate.

“I think — I think you must have been working?” you ask, glancing up at him. “You were wearing some kind of vest,” you add, motioning to your torso for emphasis.

Javier nods, chewing his food and offering a small shrug. “Sounds about right. I usually wear one when we go out.”

“I’ve never seen that kind of design before.” Your lips press together, trying to keep your voice steady before continuing. “You know, with a pocket for the…the gun in the front. It’s very…unique.”

You try to remain casual, hoping he’ll let your uncharacteristic hesitation slide and believe that your clothing background is what drives your interest, but he can see the way you fiddle with his fork, the subtle shift of your hips on the chair as you shuffle your feet.

“Mmhmm,” he replies, putting his fork down and leaning back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I suppose that’s true. Makes it easier in hostile situations.” The action catches your eyes, the undone buttons of his pale blue shirt pulling with the movement and exposing more of his tanned skin.

“Do you,” your throat dry when you finally drag your eyes to meet his gaze, you swallow harshly and try again. “So do you bring that home with you at night, or….” you let your voice trail off, dying away.

“I might,” he answers evenly. Hearing the imperceptible hitch in your breathing, Javi’s eyes scan your face as he shifts, leaning forward in his chair. Watching you, he leans forward in his chair. His face inches from yours, he can tell how out of sorts you are, sensing how you must have been thinking about it all day to bring it up now in the twitch of your hands on the table. He makes a circuit with his eyes; scanning your face, your throat, your chest, dipping over the peek of cleavage over your tank top and trailing back up again.

You feel hot, so hot, and not just from the sun streaming through his window as he continues to stare at you in pale silence, jaw shifting in thought. Suddenly he stands up and holds his hand out to you, eyes never leaving yours. “Come on, pretty girl; I’ll show you.”

Accepting his outstretched hand, you’re surprised by several things. You hand feels so small in his, your palm completely engulfed in his larger one. Have they always been so thick, so calloused, so — so overwhelming and secure?

Javier squeezes your hand, glancing down at you with an amused smirk playing about his lips. _“Tranquiláte, querida,”_ he says softly, almost in a whisper, pulling you into his bedroom. “Or are you nervous?”

Rolling eyes don’t hide the bite of your lip or your thick swallow, but it does make you feel better about the strength of his arm as he drags you along, and the muscles that clench with the (admittedly minimal) effort.

His fingers trail along your palm as Javi releases your hand, and you rest against the wall while he shuffles into the closet. There’s a quiet anticipation in fluttering your stomach, safe yet persistent, as you stare absentmindedly out the window and listen to him rummage.

It seems to be taking forever, all of your muscles pulled taut with wanting, heat already curling in your core. But at last he emerges: the green vest dangling limply at his side, his bicep is curled with the weight, eyes hooded, sauntering to you laden with the air of authority.

“So this is it, huh?” The words feel tinny in your ears, you think, reaching for the tightly woven fabric. “Shit, Javi, it’s _heavy_ ,” you exhale, arm bending under the sudden weight.

His soft laugh soothes your nerves and he cants his head, watching your hands spread over the material, running along seams and intricate threads, checking the padding and examining velcro in long, practiced movements.

“Does it past the test?” Javier asks, still staring at your fingers, tongue flickering between parted lips.

Your tongue feels odd in your mouth, difficult and stubborn as you inform him that you need to see it on him to make sure. So much of it is about the fit, after all.

And Javi smirks and takes a step closer, fabric stretching across his chest and exposing his collarbone as you raise yourself onto your tiptoes to pull the vest over his head.

Large hands close over yours, guiding you on how to adjust the straps just there, that’s right, his voice husky and low, enveloping the rapidly shrinking space between your bodies. Your hands skate over his toned shoulders, _Christ they’re so fucking broad,_ across his tummy, moving with a dexterity and single mindedness he doesn’t often witness. It surprises him until it doesn’t. This is what you have wanted all day, wanted without knowing, or even knowing why: just that lingering lurch of desire; longing for him and this moment. The realization crashes through him in a jolt — you want this, and you want him, and you want him like this.

When you’re done fiddling with the shoulder strap, he captures your hand and drags it down, down _down, _until it’s resting on his empty gun holster across the front. “What do you think now?” he asks, dark eyes trained on yours. “How does it look?”__

__You’re coy, if a little flushed, feeling both small and brave in the face of his man — and he is a grown-ass man — standing in front of you, watching you like you are the single most important thing in his life. The focus of all his energies. It’s downright intoxicating. “I think…” you let go of his hand and press back into his chest. “I think you look very professional, sir.”_ _

__Javier prides himself on remaining inscrutable, set apart, on keeping his features as quiet as his voice. But you, you have taken him so off-guard he cannot hide his shock and awakening arousal — jaw clenching, the color of his eyes melting to dark chocolate, the jerky swallow he takes to gather his wits._ _

__When he speaks it’s cool and impersonal and brimming with heady authority. “Mmm, is that so, _querida_?” he murmurs, sounding completely at ease. Refusing to touch you outright, Javi instead cages you against the wall, steadying his hands on either side of your head and leaning over you slightly. You feel like you are rooted to the spot, leaning back into the wall to gain space because he is too close, too close to be so near without his hands finding their way to your body. “I’m glad it has your approval,” he adds._ _

__Your eyes flicker toward his lips, hands clenching at your sides as you wait for him to touch you, to kiss you, to do anything. But he’s still thinking, simply raking that dangerous gaze up and down your body._ _

__His tongue edges its way between his teeth when he speaks again, adopting a weightless wonder. “Did you think about fucking me in this vest, _cariña_?”_ _

__Fingers dance along your throat, your collarbone, your side in a leisurely exploration that nevertheless has your eyes struggling to remain open. “ _Answer me,_ ” he says in a clipped voice when you don’t respond._ _

__“Yes, sir,” you whisper, finally giving in and closing your eyes. In shame, or desire, you can’t tell. But how can you lie when he is standing over you, looking like that, smelling of city streets and cigarettes and spice, competence and desire rolling off of him in equal waves?_ _

__Javi bends his head and licks a stripe up your neck, pausing to lave at your racing pulse point. “Mmm, that’s what I thought,” he hums against your throat, “such a naughty girl I have, thinking about fucking me all day, interrupting my dinner.” Practiced arms raise your hands above your head, fingers closing around wrists even as his mouth descends on the hollow of your throat again, this time ghosting gentle kisses on the sensitive skin that leave you limp and gasping in his hold._ _

__“I’m sorry, Javi, we can just forget it, I —“ you manage, swallowing heavily in an effort to regain your composure._ _

__But Agent Peña shakes his head, lips coming together in a soft pout as he considers. “Forget it? Why would I want to forget it? My girl needs me, doesn’t she? Needs me to…protect her?”_ _

__His words spike a new swoop of desire, settling deep in between your legs. “Oh god, please fuck me Javi, _please_.”_ _

__He chuckles against your skin. “Listen to you, baby. Begging and I’ve barely touched you.” Javi leans in even further and grabs your chin with his free hand, eyes darkening dangerously. “And already forgetting your manners, too.”_ _

__Eyes wide and pleading, you shake your head as best you can, movement restricted by his grip. “I’m sorry, sir, it wont happen again, I —“_ _

__He cuts you off with a searing kiss, one hand still secure around your wrists as the other drops to rest on your waist, palm large and warm though your tank top. It’s aggressive; he’s licking you open, shoving his tongue into your mouth, scraping against your teeth as he presses against you._ _

__Your legs fall open naturally as he starts rutting into you, hoisting your up knee to hook around his leg. The movement spreads your stance wider while his fingers dig into your thigh and he sighs at the increased contact, pleased your shift in position._ _

__You moan despite yourself, tilting the crown of your head against the wall in pure need and wresting your lips from his. The physicality of it all is overwhelming — the pressure of his hand wrapped around your wrists, the broadness of his shoulders blocking your view, the heaviness of the vest adding to his weight as he grinds into you, the roughness of his denim against your aching center. It’s everything, and nothing, his ragged breaths heavy in your ear as he rocks against you._ _

__Taking advantage of your exposed throat, he kisses his way up to your jaw, tracing the shell of your ear with his tongue, dragging your earlobe between his teeth. And _oh lord, _now he’s talking — now he’s talking and it’s filthy and it’s divine and all you can feel is heat of his lips and the vibrations of his murmurs shuddering through your skin, coating you in his desire as you languish in his hold. You want to tug at his vest, or card your hands through his hair, or lift your hips against his own but you’re pinned against the wall, taking whatever he chooses to give you.___ _

____“Is this what you thought about, baby? Me pushing you against the wall while I’m wearing the vest? I bet you dreamed of it,” Javi taunts cooly, licking his lips and drawing out a gasp from deep in your lungs. “Yeah, I bet you dreamed about being my good girl; of letting me use you.”_ _ _ _

____His fingers migrate from their place around your knee and trail up your thigh at a measured pace, the picture of control. While you're distracted watching his hand, Javier pushes his hips into yours, hard, the full weight of him and the vest pressing the air out of your chest. Crying out instinctively, the hands bound in his hold make a fist._ _ _ _

____Javier drops your wrists, pulling away slightly. Immediately you reach down, yearning to relieve the ache between your thighs. His groan mingles with your own, watching your hand move in tight circles over the fabric. _Fuck, baby_ , you think you hear him say. Or maybe it’s your own moan, being dragged from you in protest when you realize he’s reaching out, stilling your movements._ _ _ _

____“On the bed,” Javier growls. Unsteady on your feet, the heel of his hand on your back steers you forward, pushing you away from the wall and in front of him. The rustling of the sheets as you fall onto them seem so soft compared to his baritone voice in your ear and the sound of your sighs just moments earlier, but Javier’s not far behind, trailing you by a mere step._ _ _ _

____“So pretty, all laid out for me,” he praises, slowly raising a denim-clad knee on the bed to lean over you. Eying the bulge in the fabric, you smile and reach for him, eager. He shakes his head, a lock of hair swooping over his forehead. Leaning closer, the harsh material of his vest brushes against your thin tank-top. “Not yet, baby,” Javi instructs._ _ _ _

____Instead, he drags your raised hand down your body, guiding it over the peak of your breasts, your hardened nipples poking through cotton, pausing at the waistband of your shorts and panties. That, he does for you: claiming you as he tears away the nearly-drenched articles and tossing them aside._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to ask you to do something for me, _cariña_ ,” he intones easily, nails scraping down the plush flesh of your thighs. “I want you to keep touching yourself, okay?” Javi takes your hand again, guiding it to your pussy. “I’m not gonna do anything, baby; I just wanna watch.” Resting your fingers against your clit, he asks, “Can you do that for me? Be a good girl and touch yourself?”_ _ _ _

____Your assent is a soft thing, at odds with the lust blown wide in his eyes and the hitch in your breath as you dip your fingers into your slick. “That’s right, pretty girl,” he praises, leaning back to watch you thumb circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Look at you, dripping onto your fingers like that.”_ _ _ _

____Following his order, you comply, glancing down at the hand between your bare legs before turning your head to stare at him. Javier is — unlike you have ever seen him. Straining against the breadth of the bulletproof vest, neck taut, eyes fiery but doggedly in control, calculating the best methods for your pleasure._ _ _ _

____Spying you bite your lip, he meets your eyes and shakes his head. “C’mon, sweetheart, don’t be shy.” His voice is molasses, heady and dark and syrupy, coating your body. “Does it feel good?” And Javier smiles at your mumbled _yes, sir,_ coaxing you as you work yourself, _so needy, can’t wait to be fucked, touching yourself while I watch, you’re being so good__ _ _ _

____But your fingers aren’t enough to push you over the edge today, not even when you slip two fingers inside of yourself, arching into the sensation, chasing friction. “Please sir, it’s — _fuck_ — I need more.” You expect him to put up a fight, gritting your teeth in anticipation if his refusal._ _ _ _

____“Well, since you asked so pretty,” Javi concedes, “I can make an allowance for good behavior.” Swinging his other leg onto the mattress, he shuffles forward to rest between your legs more fully, the action wrinkling the soaked sheets. “Get my finger wet, _querida_ ,” he orders, teasing his digit along your folds._ _ _ _

____His curse mingles with your own. “Fucking hell, you’re wet” he seethes. “You like that, baby? When I tell you what to do?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, sir, I — ah.” While you were speaking, he slipped one finger in to the knuckle. Watching you curiously as you arch into the touch, he adds another without warning. It’s not a lot, not when you’re so turned on it almost hurts, but it’s something to anchor you as he whispers against your skin, sounding of the devil. “Sound so good for me, pretty girl,” he grunts, curling his fingers against your walls. “But don’t you know that there are consequences for whining?”_ _ _ _

____The vague notion of _consequences_ \- whatever those might be - shouldn’t excite you, but it does, it makes you shudder. Javi speeds up his actions, no doubt having caught your response to his lightly veiled threat. Distantly, you hear his praise echoing in your ears, taking up so much space as he continues to pump into you, dragging you nearer and nearer to the edge._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you pant, tugging on his vest to draw him close for a kiss. And you do, clutching desperately at the woven kevlar, body trembling as waves of pleasure overtake you. “I —“ your voice dissolves into a silent cry, head tipping back into the mattress as he helps you ride it out, withdrawing his fingers slowly._ _ _ _

____“That’s right baby, I’ve got you, _fuck_ , you look so fucking gorgeous when you cum,” Javi groans, closing his eyes with the effort to restrain himself from cumming at the mere sight of you, splayed out and breathless beneath him._ _ _ _

____Barely giving you time for the high to recede, Javier settles between you again. “I wanna see you do that again,” he intones, voice like sandpaper, cutting through the fog threatening to surround you post-orgasm. The vest is rough, too, scraping against the inside of your thighs, tearing softly at the delicate skin. His next words are razor-sharp, the phrase more an order than a lover’s gentle request. “I want you to make a mess on me.”_ _ _ _

____You nod, eyes wide, chin tucked to your chest as you watch him slowly make his way down your body again, sucking on the skin stretching over your hip, lower lower until he finally settles between your thighs. He’s caged in by your knees on either side, but dazedly you register that he’s never been more in control. The realization is hazy, soaked with desire and the dark embers sparking in his eyes and buttressed by the authority of his person that somewhat extents beyond the vest._ _ _ _

____Javi kisses the inside of your thigh. “Just one thing, _princesa_ ,” he adds, sounding of blue-stone steel. “I need you to louder.” He silences your stuttered objection with a narrowing of his eyes. “No. This entire building’s gonna to hear you fucking beg for me, _verdad_?_ _ _ _

____When you nod again, breathless from his brazen declaration, Javi shakes his head as his fingers dance near your entrance, not quite teasing themselves inside. “Use your words, princesa. You can do better than that,” he coaxes, arching an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____Your eyes screw shut, fighting back the need coursing through your body. “Yes, sir, I’ll — I’ll scream for you.”_ _ _ _

____Javi pushes his fingers into you in a swift movement, thrusting in and out for several long moments, but it’s not enough for him, “fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” he grunts. “Hold your legs open for me, pretty girl.”_ _ _ _

____Yanking up your tank top over your breasts, he palms over them, voice hoarse and raw as he groans out encouragement. Dropping his head to take one in his wet, hot mouth, Javi swirls his tongue around a hardened nipple, moaning when you let out a loud cry of his name and arch off the bed into his touch._ _ _ _

____He releases you, ignoring your mewl of protest, and drops his weight onto his forearm. The action draws your eyes away him to the straining bulge of his muscle against the mattress, admiring the way it flexes with the strain. “Need to —“ he pants, breath now hot and heavy in your ear, “need to be deeper in you.”_ _ _ _

____And he drops his hips without warning, timing his movements with his hand, the heel of his palm brushing your clit as he grinds into you. The vest chafes against you, rubbing on bare skin, his pants echoing in your ears over the sound of your own cries. He’s everywhere, inside you, around you, over you. Javi tells you to be louder, that he can’t hear you, _you’re being awfully shy for someone who wants to be fucked, aren’t you supposed to acting like a good girl for me?__ _ _ _

____Noticing the tense in your thighs as you approach climax, his hips halt abruptly, fingers withdrawing from your soaking cunt in a leisurely movement. You let out a harsh moan as your cunt clenches around nothing, chasing the high you were _so close sir, so so close_ to obtaining. _ _ _ _

____“Oh god, Ja- sir,” you protest. Need is swirling in you like a hurricane, careening at having your orgasm denied. “Please, sir, please let me come.”_ _ _ _

____Javier doesn’t mean to, but he smirks at your broken cry. Thick fingers, slick with your arousal, come to rest at your throat, just above your raging pulse. Nipping at the smooth expanse of your stomach, Javier moves back down your body until his head is nestled between your legs._ _ _ _

____“Oh, baby,” he breathes, his breath ghosting across your sensitive mound, “so fuckin’ pretty for me.” His lips press open mouth kisses just above your throbbing center, the picture of ease eve as your hips grind down into the sheets, desperate for his hand, his mouth, anything._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to eat you out now, okay?” he declares. “Can you keep being a good girl? If you are” — he lays a biting kiss to your thigh, eyes dark and dangerous even as the hand around your throat tightens almost imperceptibly — “I might let you come.”_ _ _ _

____Without waiting for your answer, his tongue dives into your folds, moving upwards in broad strokes against your clit in a tortuously slow rhythm. You shudder, fingers diving for his hair in a frenzied, instinctual movement, unconsciously holding him hostage against you._ _ _ _

____“God, just like that,” you whine, his tongue swirling around your clit, “please sir, please don’t stop.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not gonna stop,” he says, taking your clit in between his teeth. “You’ll be screaming so loud, everyone will know who protects you.” The hand resting on your throat tightens again, and Javier curses when he feels your rapid pulse underneath his thumb._ _ _ _

____The words sound more like a threat than a promise, you think, spluttering out halting phrases as he continues to drive the breath from your lungs with deep thrusts of his fingers, his tongue against your heat rapidly wearing down your resistance. Tears threaten to leak from your eyes as you sob for him, begging for release, desperately trying to grind into his mouth._ _ _ _

____“Are you going to cum again, pretty girl? You gonna cum in Agent Peña’s mouth?”_ _ _ _

____It’s not so much the words that send you but the look of him, blurry through your tears — pale blue dress shirt damp with sweat and slick, the skew of his hair along his forehead, the vest tight against his chest and the sheen of you on his lips, his chin, matting down his mustache, the obsidian of his eyes glinting at you for the briefest of moments before returning to your pussy._ _ _ _

____Your gasp of yes, sir against the large hand wrapped around your throat gets lost, cut off by the cries of pleasure you release as you spasm under him, tears finally spilling onto your cheeks as he doesn't let up, not even once you’re finished._ _ _ _

____With a final lick, Javi withdraws from you, roughly removing his fingers from your cunt and taking away the hand at your throat. “Good girl,” he coos, tracing the shape of your breasts. “taking my fingers so well. Letting me fuck her with my tongue.” But then he smirks, tweaking your nipple roughly and raising an eyebrow at the hitch of your breath. “But now you’re gonna take my cock, pretty girl.”_ _ _ _

____“I can take it, sir, —“_ _ _ _

____He claps a hand over your mouth. “That wasn’t a question,” he hisses, jaw clenching._ _ _ _

____Nodding meekly, you are silent as he pulls away and begins to strip, each article of clothing falling away in an increasing urgency. First the vest, ripped away in a practiced tug, followed by the shirt (over his head, further mussing his hair), then his belt, and jeans, and finally his briefs._ _ _ _

____You are greedy, watching him bare himself before you, drinking in the sight of his exposed skin like a person parched for any hint of life. Eyes trailing over the set of his jaw down the tense column of his throat, across broad shoulders and a bare chest, to the slope of his hips and the patch of hair above his —_ _ _ _

____“Eyes on me, _princesa _,” Javi instructs lowly, dropping onto his forearms and lining himself up with your entrance, gaze boring into you. “I want to see you when I fuck you.”___ _ _ _

______Without waiting for your response, he thrusts into you, letting out a strangled moan when he feels you clench around him. He sets a punishing pace, pounding into you with an intensity that reveals just how desperate he is to feel you around him. Vaguely, you reach up, dragging your nails down his back and tugging him impossibly closer, lifting your hips to match his as pleasure coils deep within you at each thrust._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck — so fucking — tight,” he groans, breath ragged as he meets your eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Your throaty cry for more, harder is met with a sharp bite to shoulder as he starts to move faster, recklessly inside of you, spurred on by the new arousal coating his cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You sound so good when you beg for me,” he pants with effort, “ _los sonidos más bonitos_.” Javi joins your hands together, bringing them rest beside your head. “ _Quien lo hace_ , hm? Who makes you feel so good?” His breath is hot against your skin. “Remember your promise, _princesa_.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Numb with arousal, so full on his cock, a gentle “you, sir” is all you can manage. The whisper is too quiet, though, and Javier shakes his head, hair flicked with sweat dangling over his forehead. _Not good enough,_ the gesture says, and in retaliation he slows down, dragging his cock along your walls before slamming into you with such force that stars erupt across your vision._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh god, you, sir!” you sob, crying out at the sensation, the assault overwhelming. He doesn’t let up, though, repeating the action over and over, the crisp edge to his words falling away as he mumbles against your skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just you, sir, only you, — oh fuck — _Javi_!” your cry morphs into a scream as he buries himself in you, impossibly tight and full as waves of pleasure wash over you like a tsunami, coating you from head to foot. You clench around him, trembling in his hold. His own release follows soon after, thick ropes of cum leaking down your thighs when he pulls out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seeing your wince at the action, thoroughly over-sensitized, he frowns and presses a kiss to your forehead. “You okay, _querida_?” he asks, the softness of his actions a stark contrast to the man he was mere moments earlier._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chest still heaving, you nod, managing a tender smile. When he pushes, asking again, you press a palm to his sweaty chest. “Javi. It was perfect.” Giving him a shove, you add with a slight laugh, “now go get yourself cleaned up, you’re a mess.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He grabs your hand, bringing it to his lips and dropping a kiss onto your palm. “So are you,” he responds, his voice gravelly with use. “But have I ever told how pretty you look after you’ve been fucked?” And Javier laughs when you look away shyly — “that’s what makes you blush? seriously?” — but complies all the same, busying himself with a warm washcloth for you and water for you both._ _ _ _ _ _

______“C’mere,” he says a few minutes later, settling you against his chest after he climbs back into bed. “Wanna hold you.” He kisses along your back, your shoulder,. “Gotta take care of my girl,” you hear him say, although you think it was meant for himself and not for you._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You always protect me, Javi,” you mumble sleepily, dropping your head into the crook of his neck, luxuriating in his warmth._ _ _ _ _ _

______His strong arms tighten at the comment, thumb running over the curve of your hip. “Why else do you think I bring the vest home?” he murmurs, grinning against your skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No other reason at all, baby,” you whisper, smiling. “None at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> javi shenanigans 24/7 over on my tumblr (corellians-only); would love to chat with you! Many thanks also to frannyzooey for their help & encouragement -- look them up on here or tumblr; they're an absolute genius as well as a gem of human being.


End file.
